Condemned HopeVerdammte Hoffnung
by Wuestenstern
Summary: Nicht alle Elbenvölker stehen im Licht! Es gibt auch eine Sorte von Elben die dies nicht mehr sind...


Also das ist meine erste Fic hier auf FanFiction.net! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! Sie handelt von einer Elbe namens Elenath, die die Hauptrolle hat. Doch die anderen normalen Charas kommen auch vor! Ich hoffe das sie euch gefallen wird! Bitte schreibt Review! Vielen Dank! eure Wüstenstern  
  
Condemned Hope – Verdammte Hoffnung  
  
Der Anfang von allem  
  
Man roch das Blut der Schlacht die hier stattgefunden hatte... Rauchschwaden schweben in der Luft, und der Himmel war in ein tiefes grau Gehüllt, dass die Sonne kein Licht auf den Schandplatz senken konnte, als wenn sie sich abgewendet hätte, von denen, die einst selbst im Licht erstrahlten, doch die nun seit Jahrhunderten von den Schatten ergriffen wurden. Seit geraumer Zeit schon war dies schon so... Doch niemand wusste davon das bei diesem Volk Krieg, Hass und Zerstörung herrschte, denn niemand wusste von ihrer Existens. Ein Schrei hallte über dem Totenfeld wieder... Trauer, Hass, Wut und Verzweiflung waren aus diesem Schrei zu hören.... Der Ursprungs des Schreies kam von einer zusammengekauerten Gestalt, die neben einem leblosen wunderschönen Mädchen lag... Das lange weiße Haar des Mädchens war rot in Blut getränkt, auch der Körper dieser zierlichen Schönheit war mit etlichen Schnitt- und Stichwunden übersäht... Leise brachte das Mädchen, das neben ihr kauerte immer wieder das selbe Wort unter wimmern und schluchzen hervor... „Míriel! Míriel! Míriel!" Aus den leisem Flüstern wurden langsam laute, verzweifelte Rufe... Unter wankenden Beinen stand sie langsam auf und ballte ihre rechte Hand zur Faust. Mit blitzenden, vor Wut schäumenden und dürstig auf Racheschwor sie, dass sie sie eines Tages rächen würde, dass sie es eines Tages schaffen würde den Mörder ihrer Schwester zu töten... Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es ihr eigener Bruder war, den sie so sehr hasste! Sie hatte schon immer einen Groll gegen ihn gehegt... Doch jetzt war er zu weit gegangen! Er hatte ihr das letzte genommen, was sie besaß!! Hatte ihre Stadt ohne Grund angeriffen! Auch wenn er mit ihnen verfeindet war, so war dies doch kein Grund sie aus einem Hinterhalt anzugreifen... Wanken und torkelnd ging sie los... Musste weg von hier, denn wer wusste denn noch ob ER nicht bald wieder kommen würde! Niemand! Denn alle ihrer kleinen Stadt, außer sie, fielen im Kampf... Nur sie nicht, da sie im Wald war, um die Sterne besser beobachten zu können... Überhaupt war sie anders als all die anderen ihres Volkes.. Sie war eher friedlebend, wusste zwar auch wie man kämpfte und konnte perfekt mit Schwert und Bogen umgehen, doch sie mochte den Kampf irgendwo nicht... Sie fand es sinnlos sich selbst zu bekriegen! Waren sie denn nicht alle gleich? Alle vom selben Blut? Ja, eigentlich waren sie das doch, egal ob adelig oder nur Soldat oder Bauernfamilie... Sie waren im Grunde alle gleich, doch warum schlugen sie sich dann seit Jahrhunderten die Köpfe ein? Brachte einander um, anstatt zusammen gegen die feidlichen Orks, die in den höheren Lagen des Gebirges in ihren unterirdischen Höhlen hausten, abzuwehren? Nein, sie mussten sich ja lieber selbst skalpieren und all so ein Zeugs... Sie war es langsam satt, überall tote liegen zusehen... Besonders die, die ihre nahe standen... Das trieb ihr wieder den Anblick Míriels in Gedanken und ließ gleichzeitig wieder Tränen derWut, des Hasses und der Trauer aufkommen...  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit nicht all zu weit entfernt ritt derweil ein kleines Trupp Elben, wo auch Legolas, Prinz des Düsterwaldes mitritt, denn es war seine persönliche Eskorte, die ihn nach Düsterwald geleitete. 3 viel zu kurze Jahre war er bei Aragorn und seiner schönen Gemahlin Arwen nur geblieben, doch seine Pflichten von daheim riefen ihn zurück. Sie waren vor gut 6-7 Stunden aufgebrochen, machten jetzt jedoch am Fuße der Berge halt und nahmen eine kleine Lembasmahlzeit zu sich. Legolas hatte vor gut einer halben Stunde 2 Späher in die höheren Lagen der Berge geschickt, damit diese nach Orks Uasschau halten sollten. Gimli unterhielt sich gerade angeregt mit einem von Legolas Gefolge, als Legolas plötzlich die zwei Späher weiter weg mit seinen Augen erspähte. Sie ritten schnell und unabwegig auf sie zu. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht...! „Ihr bleibt hier! Gimli komm mit!", befahl er seinen Leuten und schwang sich mit Gimli auf sein Pferd und ritt den Spähern mit schnellem Tempo entgegen... „Was ist los, Freund?!", sprach Gimli. „Die Späher.. Sie reiten mit sehr hohem Tempo auf uns zu.."Er deutete in die Richtung der Späher, die auch langsam für Gimli sichtbar wurden. „Zu schnell!" Der Zwerg nickte nur stumm, er verstand sofort was sein Elbenfreund meinte.  
  
Bald kreutzen sich die Wege der drei Reiter und die Späher meinte kurz zu Legolas: „Prinz, wir haben etwas furchtbares und komisches entdeckt! Es ist nicht weit von hier... Es sind keine Orks!" In ihren Gesichtern und in ihren Augen stand der Schreck und die Furcht geschrieben!... Was war da passiert? Was hatten sie gesehen?...  
  
Erschöpft und am Ende ihrer Kräfte sackte Elenath zusammen. Viel auf den harten, staubigen Boden des Totenfeldes zusammen... Sehr weit war sie nicht gekommen, denn sie war sehr erschöpft,müde und ihr dürstete es nach Wasser... Mit letzter Kraft stämmte sie sich ein letztes Mal hoch und schaffte es sogar sich auf den Knien aufrecht zu halten, doch trotzdem kostete es wieder sehr viel Kraft! Lange würde sie hier nicht überleben, denn das Schlachtfeld war eine öde Graswüste unterhalb der jetzt zerstörten Stadt. Von Osten her hörte sie entfernte Stimmen und nahm Reiter wahr! Aber sicher bildete sie sich das nur ein... Oder war es vielleicht ihr Bruder, der sehen wollte wie das Gemetzel ausgegangen war? Wenn ja, dann würde sie jetzt noch ihr Ende fehlen, was ihr auch recht war!... Doch sie kippte zur Seite und wünschte sich sehnlichst das er es war, nur einmal in ihrem bisher langen Leben wünschte sie sich die (nicht) vorhandene Gegenwart ihres Bruder... Dunkelheit umhüllte sie und sie träumte von vergangenen Erlebnisse mit Míriel...  
  
Legolas nahm schon von weitem den Geruch von Blut war... Irgendetwas hatte er gespürt, dass irgendetwas schreckliches geschehen war, doch was?!... Gleich würde er es wissen... Am Rande des Schlachtfeldes hielt er an und überblickte, das mit Leichen gespickte Feld... Er stieg von seinem Pferd ab und sah seine Späher an. „Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?!....Bleibt hier.. Ich sehe mich etwas mit Gimli um!.." Der Schreck stand ihm ebenso ins Gesicht geschrieben.. Langsam ging er auf eine der Leichen zu. Man konnte nicht erkennen was es war, doch Legolas vermutete das es Menschen waren, doch... Es waren Elben.... Alle soweit er es sehen konnte waren Elben... Die Rüstungen sahen jedenfalls so aus... „Legolas, sieh! Diese hier lebt noch! Es ist ein Elbe..." Was hatte das hier zu bedeuten?!... Ihm war nicht bekannt das hier im Gebirge, an Gondors Grenzen Elben hausten... Zumal... Welche Elben metzelten sich selber nieder? Oder hatte ein Feind sie so geschlagen, dass nur sie überlebten?!... Er bliebt vor Gimli stehen... „Sieh...", meinte Gimli nur beklommen. Ein weißblonder Haarschopf bedeckte das Gesicht, doch er konnte erkennen, dass sie Verletzungen hatte, schwere sogar. Er beugte sichüber sie und strich die Haare aus dem Gesicht... Er erschrak etwas, vor ihm lag eine wunderschöne Elbe, in deren Gesicht sich aber große Trauer, Hass und Verzweiflung spiegelten...  
  
*~*~*~* Fortsetzung folgt 


End file.
